Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160619212818
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês mais um artigo do site The Organization. Neste artigo, iremos entender como funcionam os efeitos de Invocação-Normal adicional. Existem diferenças fundamentais para cada tipo de efeito que tem esta finalidade, e que nem todo mundo conhece. 'Como os efeitos de Invocação-Normal funcionam?' thumb|center|423px Hoje eu estou aqui para ajudar vocês a entenderem os efeitos que permitem que você Invoque por Invocação-Normal mais de uma vez por turno. Alguns Decks populares como Evilswarm e Harpie (e mais recentemente, Monarch) usam esses efeitos, então é uma boa ideia saber como eles funcionam. O objetivo deste artigo é falar de todas as diferentes formas que você pode ter mais do que uma Invocação-Normal ou Baixar por turno, e como elas interagem com as outras. Os duelistas gostam de perguntar "minhas Tensus acumulam?" ou "eu posso acumular Castor e Kerykeion?". Se você for um desses duelistas, leia isto. Então, basicamente, ao olhar as regras, nós podemos organizar esses efeitos em três grupos com uma definição comum de regras. Grupo 1 *Double Summon *Chain Summoning Estes dois cards aumentam o limite normal de quantas Invocações-Normais/Baixar você tem permissão de fazer em um turno. É como os monstros que geralmente podem atacar somente uma vez por Fase de Batalha, mas monstros como Cyber Twin Dragon podem atacar duas vezes normalmente. Ambos definem o limite para um número fixado. Se você usar Double Summon, esse número será 2. Se você usar Chain Summoning, esse número será 3. Isto significa que se você usar 2 cópias de Double Summon, você ainda só poe realizar 2 Invocações-Normais/Baixar por turno. Se você usar Double Summon e Chain Summoning no mesmo turno, você terá 3 Invocações (o número maior entre os dois), não 5. Resumindo, estes efeitos serão acumulados com os dois últimos grupos, mas não com eles mesmos. Grupo 2 *Aromage Jasmine *Atlantean Heavy Infantry *Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight *Brain Research Lab *Card Advance *Constellar Leonis *Constellar Pollux *Dverg of the Nordic Alfar *Eidos the Underworld Squire *Evilswarm Castor *Fire Formation - Tensu *Gem-Knight Seraphinite *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *Ghostrick Mummy *Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 “Ninishi” *Laser Qlip *Legion the Fiend Jester *Mausoleum of White *Mithra the Thunder Vassal *Nikitama *Performapal Hip Hippo *Red-Eyes Retro Dragon *Ritual Beast Tamer Elder *Serenade the Melodious Diva *Steelswarm Gatekeeper *Swap Frog *Symphonic Warrior Miccs *Synchron Carrier *Yosenju Kodam Essa é uma bela lista, não é? Esses efeitos lhe dão 1 Invocação-Normal (ou Baixar) adicional entre todos eles. Isso significa que não acumulam entre si. No entanto, eles se acumulam com o Grupo 1. Então, se você ativar Double Summon e o efeito de Swap Frog, você pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal/Baixar duas vezes normalmente, e além disso, Invocar um monstro "Frog" por Invocação-Normal. Você também não é obrigado a realizar essas ações em nenhuma ordem específica. Por exemplo, você pode usar Fire Formation - Tensu no começo do seu turno, e usar a Invocação-Normal adicional concedida por ele para Invocar algo como Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear por Invocação-Normal. Depois, mesmo se Tensu não estiver mais no campo (Bear pode ou não ser o responsável aqui), você ainda terá sua Invocação regular. Grupo 3 *Ehther the Heavenly Monarch *Escalation of the Monarchs *Evilswarm Kerykeion *Constellar Sombre *Counter Gate *Cry Havoc! *Dark Advance *Harpie Dancer *Gemini Summoner *Mahunder *Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion *Pahunder *Ultimate Offering *Yosenju Kama 1 *Yosenju Kama 2 *Yosenju Kama 3 Por último, mas não menos importante. Esses efeitos podem quase ser considerados como Invocações-Especiais que apenas contam como Invocações-Normais. Com isso eu quero dizer que você pode fazê-los quantas for capaz, independente dos limites usuais. Você pode acumulá-los com eles mesmos, e com os outros grupos. Você pode Invocar nove Gadgets em um turno com o falecido Ultimate Offering, ou todos os HUNDERS da sua mão de uma vez. No entanto, com Sombre, Kerykeion e Dancer isso é mais teórico, porque cada um afirma que seus efeitos só podem ser usados uma vez por turno (entre cada cópia). Além disso, estes, diferentes dos outros, realizam uma Invocação-Normal quando o efeito resolve. Você não pode ativar o efeito e depois decidir Invocar em algum momento aleatório, mais tarde no mesmo turno. Artigo em inglês: Double Summon List - or "How does this Normal Summon effect work?". Uma versão mais detalhada e completa deste artigo pode ser encontrada em: Ruling do Dia - Facebook. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 21h28min de 19 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)